lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Pit Part II
This is Part II of the Episode description for Snake Pit the third episode of the third series of Line of Duty and the fourteenth overall episode which was first broadcast on BBC Two on the 7 April 2016. The details of the first part of the episode can be found here. Details Jackie Brickford's Second Interview with AC-12 Jackie and her Federation Rep, and solicitor arrive at AC-12 the next day. Jackie sits down, now determined to tell the whole truth. She starts by saying she wants to cooperate and confirms that she has never engaged in covert telecommunications with other officers to mislead lawful inquiries. She goes on to say that she wants to clarify some details from earlier statements regarding the death of Danny Walron. She admits that she never actually saw the exact moment the struggle for the gun that killed Danny started, and Rod didn't either. They had relied on what Hari had told them. Hari had told her that Danny had entered the room with his firearm drawn and had turned the gun on Hari. Hastings wants to know if she is now saying that Danny tried to kill Hari. Jackie says that that's the information that Hari told her, that Danny had turned his gun on Hari and Hari made a grab to stop Danny shoot him. There was a struggle for the gun, and Rod and herself joined in. The gun subsequently went off killing Danny. Hastings says that what she is doing isn't clarify her statement, she changing the story, again. Jackie says that this is the truth. Hasting says that they'll have to caution her, Steve does the honours and Jackie confirms she understands the caution. Hastings wants to clarify that she is saying Danny wasn't trying to kill himself, he was trying to kill Hari, or so Hari claimed. Jackie says yes, it seemed plausible. Steve asks why. Jackie says that Danny was bullying them into covering for him after he shot a suspect and moved the suspect's weapon and then discharged the weapon narrowly missing Hari. Hastings, can't quite believe what she's saying, he asks for clarification. Jackie says that they were all really scared of Danny, that there was a part of him that was capable of doing anything. Steve asks if that was why they killed him. Jackie is getting upset again, and says no, it seemed like an accident. Hari convinced Rod and her that if they all said they’d killed Danny in self-defence the least we’d be looking at would be manslaughter. He told us to claim that we were trying to say his life, so they could blame us for his death. Hastings interrupts to say that they didn’t just tell the truth, they concocted a whole new version of events, and then they decided to blame Rod for Danny’s death. Jackie says that she knew Rod was jealous of Danny. That it seemed plausible it could have been him. Steve asks her if she believes that anymore. Jackie says that she doesn’t. Hari initiated the struggle for the gun and it’s only his word that says it was self-defence. She says she can’t cover for Hari anymore. He convinced her that Rod could have killed Danny, but he wasn’t that sort of man and she feels like she betrayed him. Jackie is really upset and crying at this point. Hastings tries to be sympathetic, and gives her his condolences. But he has a job to do and that is to investigate thoroughly, and while they appreciate that she is cooperating now she has knowing mislead the investigation for weeks, on matters of utmost gravity, first in respect of the shooting of a suspect and secondly with regard to the loss of life of Danny in the line of duty, the withholding of crucial information, the blatant disregard to her lawful duty as a police officer. He advises her that he is going to submit to the Police Board that she be served with a Red Notice, which is the termination of her contract as a police officer, and moreover he will report to the Crown Prosecutor regarding Perverting the Course of justice and Assisting an Offender. Hastings confirms she isn’t being charged now, but may be in the future. Jackie is in floods of tears now. Jackie tries to plead with them, she says she thought if she cooperated that they’d go easier on her, a suspension or a yellow notice. Hastings, clear but gentle tells her that a fellow officer has been killed and there is no more serious offence that they investigate. He says she may think him harsh, but he knows that it is justice. Crying and sobbing Jackie drops her head. Lindsay Denton’s Appeal – Verdict Part 1 The Scene opens with Lindsay in the dock, rising before the Judge. The Foreman of the Jury is asked to stand and confirm if they have agreed upon a verdict. The Foreman says that they have not. The Judge confirms that in these circumstances she is willing to accept a majority verdict upon which 10 or more of them agree. The Forman agrees and the Jury is led away to deliberate once more. Lindsay moves toward the exit. After Lindsay Denton’s Appeal – Verdict Part 1 In the AC-12 offices, Maneet walks over to Steve and asks him to pick A or B. He selects A It’s the report from the second PM on Rod. Dot sitting in the background perks up his ears and starts listening in. Steve walks straight into Hastings office with the files, as he’s laying out the papers Dot strides in and asks if it’s something he should know about. Hastings chides him for trying to bring the whole office in. Steve apologises but tells him that the pathologist has revised the findings on Rod’s post mortem. Hastings asks if they are admitting that they screwed up on the first PM? Steve shows him the repots and say that the findings are subtle, but there is a superficial head injury, and the bruising was hidden under scalp hair at the back of the head, and there are minor defensive wounds on the hands. Steve admits that the finds are all very subtle. He also says that no organic material was found under the fingernails. Dot looking over the file says that none of this evidence is very strong. Steve agrees and says it’s why he went over the forensics and there were foreign fibres found on Rod’s clothing. Dot says again that’s not strong evidence. Steve says that the similar fibres were found in his nose and mouth at the second PM. Hastings now see’s the point. Steve confirms that they now hypothesis that Rod was smothered and then hanged whilst unconscious. Hastings says that if Bains killed Danny, then he’d lay evens he killed Rod too. Steve brings up the other folder Maneet had. The folder contains vid-caps from CCTV the night of Rod’s death. The Camera is located less than half a mile from the industrial estate. Steve shows them pictures of a car and confirms that the registration matches a vehicle registered too, then he pauses and says Hari. Hasting smiles and confirms that they are over threshold for Hari now and that they can bring him in. He orders Steve to bring him in. Steve accosts Dot and asks him why he didn’t order the second PM himself, he said he was going to. Dot says he did send the email, but he only saw this morning that it bounced back from the pathologist’s office. Steve walks away an Dot tries to praise him for picking it up. Steve calls Maneet and asks he for an urgent location on Hari, she triangulates 07591 152689. We cut to Hari at home in his garage, he is next to the burner phone assembling a dolls house for his daughter. Maneet gets his location as at or near home. Steve says he might have concealed firearms and asks Maneet to order armed back up. In the South Ferry Station, Reynolds is giving a briefing to the remaining AFOs with McAndrew is there alongside Kate. He says that Hari is at or near his home and his wife and one child reside with him. McAndrew raises her hand and says that Kate is in Bains squad and shouldn’t be in the room. Reynolds says correct and excuses Kate. Kate leaves and immediately calls Dot to tell him that she’s been bumped off the Op because she’s too close to Bains. Kate says she needs to be in on it and can he make a call. Dot says no, it’s too dangerous he wants her out of there. Kate is frustrated but Dot isn’t going to change his mind. McAndrews is briefing the team in the weapons locker, telling them to put aside it’s one of theirs. The suspect is potentially armed and is considered extremely dangerous. Kate watches them race off frustrated she can’t join. Steve calls Kate and tells her that she was right about Rod’s PM that he was murdered. In Hari’s house, his burner phone rings. He answers and it’s Dot say tell him that he’s being fitted up for murdering Rod Kennedy. Hari says that he was find when he left him. Dot tells him that if he wants a way out then he needs to listen to him. Steve arrives at Hari’s house with the AFO teams. McAndrews asks where his DI is. Steve says on the way . McAndrew says that makes her the ranking office. Steve says that they need Bains alive for information on the murder of Danny. McAndrew ignores Steve and proceeds with the Op. She yells armed police and Hari’s wife, Leila, comes out the front door. Steve asks where Hari is, she says she thinks he went into the garage. The AFOs immediately turn their guns on the garage door. McAndrew asks if she can open the door, Leila says she doesn’t know but the keys are on the side. Steve orders them to get Leila away from there. An AFO grabs the keys and returns to McAndrew, she shouts that they are coming in and presses the fob. The Door starts to open but stops about a foot up. They are about to grab the door to force it up when Steve yells for them to stop. He gets on his belly to look under the door, all he can see is a mobile phone on the ground. He tells them it’s clear to enter. They pull up the door to an empty garage with only a mobile phone in the middle of the floor, Steve yells a them not to touch the phone. We cut to Hari racing through deserted streets on an industrial estate. Dot calls Steve to tell him that he has eyes on Hari, he’s on the industrial estate where Rod was found. Steve tells him not to move until he brings back up as he’s probably armed. Dot says he’s not daft, he’s going to stay well out of it. Steve grabs a uniformed officer and tells him to secure the phone and grabs the AFOs and tells them to come with him, he has obs on Bains. Steve phone Kate and tells her what’s going on and she grabs her Kevlar jacket and heads over to the industrial estate too Hari arrives at the estate and parks up. He walks into the room where Rod was found. He surveys all of the rooms as he enters but doesn’t spot Dot before he walks around from behind a machine. Dot says of all the places to run. Hari turns around and starts walking out. Dot chases him and asks firmly where he is going. Hari stops and thinks and then turns around to look at Dot and asks him what is he doing there. Dot says he’s managing his own business, re-examining an old crime scene. Dot asks if he’s expecting someone else, Hari stays quiet, Dot pushes and asks who. Hari tries to deflect that he doesn’t know what Dot is on about and walks out. Dot then says that Hari will have it his own way, that Dot was trying to give him a change. Before the circus arrives. Hari keeps thinking and Dots strides away with sheer terror on his face that he played this all wrong. Dot stops and reaches into his jacket for a gun, but Hari speaks and stops him. Hari asks “A chance of what?”. Dot composes himself and slowly turns around. He says the way he sees it, it’s Hari’s word versus Jackie’s word. If Hari is seen to be cooperating with the inquiry then it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who they’ll believe. Hari says he doesn’t trust him. Dot tells him that this was where his mate Rod died, and the post mortem report says that he was murdered. Dot says that is why he is there, for Hari to return to the scene of the crime isn’t very clever. Hari says he had nothing to do with that. Dot says that he believes him, and between them the forensics aren’t very strong. He says will Hastings believe him, or the CPS. Hari starts to look worried. Dot says this is the chance he was talking about. Dot wants to know one thing first, before Danny died did he tell him anything about the two pervs he killed. Hari looks confused and says he never said anything. Dot pushes him and asks him to think carefully, Ronan Murphy and Linus Murphy were the blokes he killed, he he ever mention any other names, Politicians, coppers. Hari still confused and says no. Dot pushes further and asks if he said Tommy Hunter or Lindsay Denton. Hari looks at him and just asks why would they ask about them. Dot asks him who he is there to meet, Hari says he doesn’t know, he’s never met him, he doesn’t know anything about him. Dot’s hand is back inside his jacket pocket near his weapon. Dot pushes him to confirm he know nothing. Hari says nothing. Dot pulls out his handcuffs and walks towards Hari. Hari walks off saying he doesn’t understand. Dot asks what he doesn’t understand, Hari says he’s just small fry and put’s he hand into his pocket. Dot says steady and Hari explains it’s just his phone. He says it’s unregistered, they can’t trace it, he’ll call his contact right now. Dot slowly walks off, his back to Hari. The phone tries to connect and fails, the automated message says the number is not recognised. Dot had looked resigned until the message plays, now he has a slight grin on his face. Dot turns around and says to Hari that there is no block, it’s all him. He killed Danny, he persuaded his mates to lie about and when Rod wanted to come clean you killed him. Hari says no, none of that’s true. The wail of sirens can now be heard in the distance. Hari says that he never killed Rod. Hari looks around and sits on the floor dejected. AT this point Dot decides to smash himself in the face with the handcuffs and kicks Hari. He then puts the cuffs on his person. Just as Steve arrives with the AFOs. They rush in yelling Armed Police, Dot puts his handcuffed hands up and yells AC-12, Hari already has both arms raised. Kate arrives as Steve is arresting Hari. McAndrew asks what the hell Kate is doing there, she decides to blow her cover and tells McAndrew who she really is. McAndrew looks gobsmacked an a little betrayed. Kate keeps walking to Steve taking the cuffs of Dot and is asking what happened. Dot tells them to go have. Look around, they round the corner that Dot was hiding behind and a noose is handing from the ceiling. Hastings has arrived and Dot is tells them all that when he got there Bains jumped him. Dot says he knows he shouldn’t have gone in without back up, but he didn’t want him to get away. Hastings says no one is going to question his judgement, he did a grand job, and he needs to go get checked out. Dot wonders off with the paramedics. Hasting tells McAndrew that they are taking Bains into custody and he’d like one of her teams to ride shotgun. McAndrew confirms, she walks over to Bains and tell him that he lucky AC-12 got to him first. She confirms it’ll be her team following Bains into custody. Dot in the ambulance, is looking a little pleased, relieved and still worried. The sirens wail into the distance. The next day Steve meets Gill in the court house lobby, every is filtering past him. Gill tells him that the Jury is coming back, and he’s free to come in now. Steve doesn’t want and waits there. Inside the court room Denton is in the dock and the jury file in. Denton stands and the Foreman stands. Back in the AC-12 building Kate and Hasting are talking. Kate tells him about a cache of burner phones found at Hari’s house, they have analysed them and have found that Hari received a call the night before going to McAndew, when he volunteered to say on Danny’s squad. Hastings asks who the call was from, Kate says that the other calls were also burner phones. But that there was another call the night before Bains kills Danny. Hasting’s asks if she think they are connected. Kate says if they are then it means someone has been pulling the strings, someone who also ordered Danny to be murdered. Dot returns to the office, walking through the middle as everyone offers him congratulations and a round of applause. Back at Denton’s retrial the Jury has reached a majority verdict and she is found not guilty on conspiracy to murder and guilty on the perverting the course of justice charge. Denton looks upset, she’s still guilty. Back in AC-12 Hastings is congratulating Dot in front of everyone and says he’s putting him in for a commendation. Dot says he doesn’t deserve it. Hastings says “Would you listen to this fella? Single-handed brings in an AFO who killed two coppers in cold blood and all he knew they could’ve been armed o the teetn. I’ll give you don’t deserve it.” Back in the court room, sentencing of Denton is being handled. The Judge imposes a sentence of 38 months imprisonment, the judge says that Denton has already served a custodial term of that sentence and her immediate release on licence will follow, she is now free to go. Gill looks shocked and disgusted. Denton has just realised what’s happening and starts crying with relief, she’s out of prison! Gill walks out of court with daggers in her eyes. She tells Steve that she’s been let out on license. Steve looks like he can’t believe it, and yet he also expected it. The Press swarm Denton and her solicitor makes a statement for her. She walks over to Steve and says “Five hundred and eighty five days, and on every single one I thought about what I’d do when this moment finally came. She smiles and says she forgives him then walks away. Steve is left shocked and walks away. Dot is watching the whole thing from his sofa and all of his burner phones start ringing at once. It ends with Denton’s voice saying “I’d just like to get on with the rest of my life.” Category:Episode Category:Series Three